


seed

by lunexr



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Love Triangles, Moving On, Sad, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, chaeyoung don’t need no mans, chaeyoung is confused, hanahaki, i try to add in fluff, jennie is whipped, jisoo is oblivious, jisoo is popular, lisa is just trying to help, nayeon is a good friend, not a poly fic, plottwist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunexr/pseuds/lunexr
Summary: the seed jisoo had planted in jennie slowly grew into flowers that she choked on everyday.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shit story with no plot thanks for reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennie catches feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story so enjoy ig

the orange sun illuminated the sky, reflecting onto the trees and rocks surrounding them. the beauty was almost blinding, leaving jennie in a trance.  
she had always enjoyed sunsets, they were one of her favourite things to look at, as they calmed her when she was stressed or in pain. jennie loves to see what colours the  
sun would decide to paint the blank sky, as if it were a canvas. she thinks that's what got her into art, painting strokes of pinks and reds across the empty paper seemed to send her into another world. 

"careful jennie." a soft voice warns, calling for jennie's attention. the girl glances up to look at jisoo, her heart skips a beat as she glances at the breathtaking girl in front of her.  
"don't fall." jisoo says again, reminding jennie of their current location.

jennie stares down from their position on the rock, eyes wandering from the blinding sun to the long river, winding its way across the valley. the water was tinted a slight orange due to the sun shining down on the earth below. her heart fluttered at the thought of being so high, being able to view everything down below made her feel important, like nothing could stop her. 

"isn't it beautiful?" jennie glances back over to jisoo "it makes me feel so relaxed."  
jennie smiles in response and nods, stealthily observing jisoo and her perfect features. 

she’s always been confused by her feelings, her heart fluttering around jisoo one second and the next feeling nothing. at some point, she had almost been completely sure she liked the older, but she decided to suppress those feelings, due to fear of not being loved back. jennie told herself it was nothing more than just a small crush, that she wasn't in love with the older girl. but it was when jisoo smiled at her that day, purple hair tousled, and bright eyes reflecting the orange sun descending before them, the small feelings that jennie had suppressed burst free, and she regretted ever letting jisoo imprint herself into her mind when she felt this vines winding themselves around her rib cage, stabbing into her soft lungs with sharp thorns. they constricted her chest, making breathing a difficult feat. jennie's head began to spin, the view of jisoo's smile stuck in her mind, and she felt her throat begin to itch. she hastily brought her hands up to her mouth and coughed. she coughed and coughed until her hands were covered in red splotches.  
jennie tried to regain her breath, but it was knocked right back out her when she glanced down at her hands.  
and there, in all its glory, was a white petal.

——

나는 더 상처를주는 것을 모른다.  
가시  
또는 사랑받지 못한다.


	2. 2

jennie hunched over the toilet, heaving up white petals. the vines tightening around her rib cage as they wind their way around her spine, leaving thorns digging into her. she let out a cry due to unbearable pain, though that just made it hurt more.  
why her? why did she have to suffer?  
she cried out again when more petals lodged themselves in her throat, scratching her bare flesh and tearing apart her spirits. she continued to cough, wanting nothing more than to just drop dead at that moment.  
and then, when she thought she was getting used to it, pain ripped through her body as a thorn dislodged from one of the vines and got caught in the onslaught of petals escaping her mouth, making sure to cut deep into her throat on it's way up.  
she cried out yet again, the sob burning her flaming throat.  
it was never ending, jennie was sure. when she thought she was finished, she'd pull away, only to hack up more petals and repeat the cycle. it was as if the gods above wanted her to suffer, letting her throw everything she had into a love that was never going to be reciprocated. jennie regretted it, she regretted ever wanting love if it would lead to this pain, emotional and physical torture, leaving her bleeding on her knees, begging for it to stop. eventually it did, only temporarily leaving her lungs and heart feeling empty. she leaned back to take in the mess she had created.  
the toilet bowl was covered in blood and petals, the water turning a light pink and the floor was covered with the few, stray petals that had escaped the toilet.  
jennie sighed and shakily stood up, leaning over to flush the toilet. she was slightly glad that her roommate, wasn't here to witness her coughing up petals all over the floor, but also upset that she didn't have anyone to help her walk around the apartment because she really didn't think she could make it.  
she tried anyway, opening the bathroom door and stumbling out, then almost falling over due to how light her head felt.  
jennie was thankful that she had taken the past few days off school. walking around in this state would've been torture, especially having to swallow all the petals during class while listening to the teacher and writing down notes. staying home was a blessing. she didn't have to work, she could watch as much netflix as she wants and cry over how perfect red velvet were.

jennie groaned quietly when her head throbbed and her stomach turned, latching onto the kitchen counter and resting her cheek on the cold marble surface in attempt to cool down her hot face. jennie almost didn't notice the other people in the room, until one of them coughed and crossed her arms.  
"jennie, what is this? are you okay?" nayeon demanded, eyes wide with fear and wonder. jennie cursed her bad luck.  
she moved so she was resting her right cheek on the counter to face nayeon and the other girls behind her.  
"oh hi nayeon unnie." she said casually, trying to ignore how much her throat aches from the petals and the thorns. nayeon only sighed and walked towards jennie, helping the sick girl up and towards the couch where she sat her down. the soft cushions sank underneath jennie's weight, so she leaned back further into the comfortable and looked at the other people in the room.her eyes landed on an unfamiliar figure that was nervously standing slightly away from the group. nayeon followed her gaze and smiled.  
"lisa! come over here." nayeon waved her over and made space for her opposite jennie.  
"jennie, this is lisa, she's the new girl."  
lisa looked up at her and held out her hand.  
jennie was shocked, to say the least, lisa was adorable. she had big, deep brown eyes and a slim face. her hair was long and dyed a blondish orange, her fringe stopping just above her eyes, making her look even cuter.  
jennie smiled weakly and shook lisa's hand. they looked in each other's eyes for a while before jennie felt another wave of petals crawling up her throat. she doubled over and coughed what felt like tons of petals on lisa's lap, who sat there in shock.  
nayeon let out a deep sigh before picking jennie up bridal style and carrying her over to the bathroom as she continued to heave.  
"it'll be okay." nayeon comforted jennie as she continued to cough up petals and sob. "but you still owe me an explanation."  
jennie nodded and turned to the toilet, coughing up more and more petals.


End file.
